


In this Moment

by midnightmumblings



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, His very much of age student!Justin, Josh is 32, M/M, Practice smut because i needed something to break the dry spell, Professor!Josh Cullen, Rimming, Smut, They're both consenting adults, but I made the age difference like ten years, so like Justin is 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings
Summary: “It was pure chance that I was there,” Josh told him after a few seconds.  “But, I couldn’t just leave you out there to fend for yourself.  Who knows what would have happened?”Justin nodded, finding himself suddenly incredibly close to his professor.  He could just lean in, and that’d be it - he’d finally get to know what those lips felt like on his - but he didn’t move, not wanting to scare the object of his affections away if he got to be too straightforward.But, oddly enough, Josh didn’t move away, and Justin caught his eyes darting from his eyes to his lips, his own mouth slightly open as if waiting for a kiss that has yet to arrive.And yeah, well,when will Justin have another opportunity like this?
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	In this Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Just a little practice smut because I've been having a serious dry spell when it came to my writing for a week now. I can't seem to write anything, and even my In progress stories are seeming like a chore. I just needed to write something, and what better thing to write than smut at 2:30 in the afternoon.
> 
> So, enjoy! I don't suppose it should be said that if you are uncomfortable with these fictional stories, you do not have to read it. Thank you!
> 
> Stan SB19.

* * *

Of all the days that Justin forgets to bring an umbrella, it had to be  _ today.  _ Rain poured in torrents from the heavens, bringing along with it a biting chill that seeped into his hoodie that was now absolutely soaked. A quiet little beep told him that his phone had finally run out of power, and he was basically stuck by the side of the road.

Justin took a deep breath and assessed the situation. One, he could hardly call for a Grab now seeing that his phone was dead. Second, there wasn’t much by way of public transportation. The roads were almost empty, considering the late hour, and all Justin wanted to do was to get back to his apartment so that he could finally get dry and go to sleep. 

It’s been a long and grueling day. 

“Guess I’m walking,” he quietly muttered to himself as he trudged forward, blinking against the heavy downpour. He could wait for the rain to stop, but the slight ache in his feet and the biting chill of the wind made him rethink that decision almost immediately. With a sigh, he continued walking, trying his utmost to shield himself from the rain falling into his face. 

Suddenly, he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. A car had slowed down next to him, and Justin immediately sped up, walking faster and ignoring the red vehicle that had begun to follow him. 

Now on high alert, he continued walking, not wanting to even give the driver the satisfaction that he had unnerved him. Barely five minutes passed when the car stopped. There was a sound of a car door opening, accompanied by a confused sounding “Justin?” from the driver.

Justin grinded to a halt himself. He knew that voice - fantasized about it for months on end by now - and he certainly was not expecting to hear it now of all the  _ goddamn  _ times.

Slowly, he turned, and he spotted the form of his contemporary lit professor, Josh Cullen, standing by his car, a large umbrella over his head, concern etched on his features. 

Justin thought he must have made quite the image, looking like a drenched rat with his soaked hoodie, muddy shoes, and brown hair plastered all over his forehead. If he had the ability to just disappear right this moment, he absolutely would. It wasn’t fair that he looked like shit when the literal embodiment of his wet dreams stood there looking as immaculate as ever.

But, this didn’t seem to deter the professor, because as sudden as he arrived, he was immediately by Justin’s side, holding an umbrella over his head.

“What are you still doing out here?” He asked, ushering Justin to his car. “Get in, I’m taking you home.”

“No it’s okay, I’m just going to walk,” Justin said in protest, but one look from the professor made him shut his mouth and get in the car.

A loud  _ squelch  _ was heard as he sat down, and Justin looked up in embarrassment. “Oh god, sorry, I’m getting your seat covers all wet.”

“Ah, they were due for a change anyway,” Professor Josh replied with a chuckle, shutting the doors and tossing the wet umbrella in the back seat. “What’s important is that you make it back to your place alive. Where did you say you were staying?”

Justin rattled off the address of his apartment to the professor who reminded him to put his seatbelt on, and he did so. He sat back, and he relished a bit in the heat that emanated from the seat.

“You like that?” His professor asked, voice low as they merged into traffic. 

“You have seat heaters?” Justin asked, almost incredulously, but his voice slurred a bit from how comfortable he was. 

“I do, and I just got the upgrade a few months ago. Very useful especially when it gets very cold outside due to the rains,” he replied. “You’re the only other person who’s gotten to experience it aside from me.”

“Thank you,” Justin murmured in response, his lips stretching out into a lazy smile. “You didn’t have to do this, you know.”

“I know, but…” At that, professor Josh trailed off as he made a right. “I wanted to.”

That silenced Justin immediately, making him burrow further into his own hoodie. The chill of the rain still lingered on his skin, but there was some relief in the seat heaters that prof Josh had installed into his car. At the very least, it warmed him up some, enough so that he didn’t potentially catch hypothermia on the ride back to his apartment. 

Soon enough, they arrived at the apartment complex, and Justin was surprised that instead of just dropping him off, his professor parked near the building and got his umbrella out from the backseat. Before Justin knew it, his professor was opening his door, holding the same black umbrella over his head.

“You seriously don’t have to…” Justin tried to protest, but Josh wasn’t having any of it.

“Look, I just want to make sure you make it in safely. You’re absolutely drenched, and I want to help in any way I can,” came the response. “Now come on, and let’s get you warmed up, hmm?” 

They took the elevator and stepped off at the 6th floor. Justin’s apartment was the last door on the right, and with shaking hands, he grabbed his keys and opened the door. 

His apartment, he realized, wasn’t much. He had a bed, a small kitchenette, a bathroom and all the furniture he needs to get through the next three years of college, but from the perspective of a working professional, it was bare bones. 

Thankfully, his professor made no comment on any of that, but instead pushed him towards the bathroom.

“Shower and get dressed,” he said. “I’ll see if there’s anything warm that you can eat.”

Josh’s tone basically said there was no room for argument. Justin did as he was told, and half an hour later, once he has scrubbed off the flecks of mud from his legs and cleaned himself up, he walked out to see his professor puttering about in his kitchenette, preparing what he could only assume were instant  _ Lucky Me  _ noodles that he had stored up.

The floor creaked under his steps as Justin approached, causing his professor to look up at him, a smile on his face. 

“There you are,” he greeted. “I could only find instant noodles, but this should do. At least have a hot meal to get you all warmed up.”

“Thanks uh...professor…”

Josh shook his head. “No need to call me professor here, Justin.”

Justin blinked. “Then, what should I call you?”

“Well, outside the classroom, you can just call me Josh,” came the response as Josh set down a plate of noodles in front of him. “Go on, eat. I’ll see you on Monday.”

Wait,  _ what? _

“Wait, where are you going?” Justin asked, wondering where he got this sudden burst of courage. 

Josh looked at him, puzzled. “I’m going home?”

Justin gestured vaguely to the darkness outside his window. “It’s late, and it’s raining. Why don’t you stay for a little while until the rain lets up?”

Josh hesitated. “I’ll be fine, I can drive home.”

“Yeah, but what if you don’t make it? I have my oral report on Bronte’s novels ready by Monday, and I’ll be damned if you won’t be there to hear it.” Justin replied, causing Josh to break out in laughter.

“Alright, alright, I’ll stay for a while,” the young professor replied, putting his coat down. “Do you mind if I just...sit here?”

He gestured to the couch, and Justin nodded. 

“I’ll join you,” he said, grabbing his bowl of noodles. 

They sat in silence for a while, Josh flicking through the channels on Justin’s rather small T.V. until he found a show they both semi-liked. At least the noise and static defused the situation somewhat. Justin realized he was alone in his apartment with his hot-as-fuck professor, and he knows he shouldn’t even be thinking about it, but then again, when will he ever have a chance like this again?

“Do you really have your oral report ready, or was that just a line to get me to stay?” Josh asked, and Justin laughed.

“Well, I have finished part of it, so…” Justin replied with a smirk. “I promise I will have it ready by Monday, though.”

“That’s what I thought,” Josh replied, chuckling. 

“It worked, didn’t it?” Justin said, grinning.

They lapsed into silence again, and the quiet was almost unbearable even with the TV making noise in front of them. Justin set his bowl down before turning to the young professor sitting on his couch.

“Hey uh,” he said, causing Josh to look at him. “I just...well I wanna say, thanks. I’d probably still be trudging through the weather out there if you hadn’t come along.”

“It was pure chance that I was there,” Josh told him after a few seconds. “But, I couldn’t just leave you out there to fend for yourself. Who knows what would have happened?”

Justin nodded, finding himself suddenly incredibly close to his professor. He could just lean in, and that’d be it - he’d finally get to know what those lips felt like on his - but he didn’t move, not wanting to scare the object of his affections away if he got to be too straightforward.

But, oddly enough, Josh didn’t move away, and Justin caught his eyes darting from his eyes to his lips, his own mouth slightly open as if waiting for a kiss that has yet to arrive. 

And yeah, well,  _ when will Justin have another opportunity like this? _

He surged forward, a sudden bout of courage pushing him to do so, and he pressed his lips against Josh’s. Josh immediately started to kiss back, lips moving almost in sync with his, and he let out a soft sigh, moving closer as if he couldn’t get enough.

They pulled away briefly, and Justin found himself staring into the deep brown eyes of his professor - no, Josh - and he realized he  _ wanted  _ this. He wanted this so badly, and he wanted nothing more than to do it again. 

“Josh,” he whispered. 

“Justin,” came the equally quiet, yet desperate response. “We...we can’t…”

“I want you,” Justin replied, planting another kiss on Josh’s lips. “Please...I…”

Josh didn’t try to pull away, didn’t try to yell or scream or even get angry. In fact, it seemed like he was just stuck there, considering whether or not he would actually do this.

“Justin, I want you too,” he admitted. “But I’m your professor, we  _ can’t…” _

“Please,” Justin begged. “Just one night, that I may finally know what it feels like to have your arms around me...to have your lips pressed against mine, kissing me all over my body...that I may finally get a taste of...you…”

“Oh fuck,” Josh breathed out, and he pulled Justin closer to him. 

"I know you want me," Justin said, staring into Josh's eyes. "Please...say you want me too."

Josh's breath became more labored as the temperature around them started heating up. One look into Justin's eyes had him crumbling.

He gently cupped Justin's face, as if marveling at the sight before him. "I do. I want you, too."

He got closer, enough so he could whisper to the younger boy: "I want to know what it feels like to have you in my arms, to see the look of bliss on your face as you take me, to see you finally come undone in my embrace as I’ve always imagined doing.”

Josh then pulled Justin onto his lap, causing friction to build up as they rubbed their hard members against each other.

"I want you, Justin de Dios," Josh continued, whispering Justin's name like a prayer, as if Justin was the deity and Josh was worshipping him at his altar. "To finally call you mine, to have you in my arms as we make love...it's all I've dreamed of when I first laid eyes on you."

"What took you so long, then?" Justin asked him, brushing his lips briefly over the older boy's. 

"I waited for you, to know for sure that you wanted this, too…" Josh replied.

“Then, what else are we waiting for?” Justin asked, and that was that. Josh pressed his lips against Justin’s, almost feverish in his movements. Justin felt his hands move slowly under his shirt, bringing the hem up and urging Justin to get undressed. Justin complied, lifting his arms so that Josh could get his shirt off, who then tossed it to the side. Josh slowly ran his fingers up and down Justin’s body, as if committing every groove and every plane and ridge of his skin to memory. 

Justin de Dios was a work of art. He was a sculpture crafted with utmost care. He was painted using the brightest and most beautiful colors imaginable. He was a poem brought to life, a personification of beauty and innocence, as if unreachable.

He was beautiful, there in Josh's arms, a whimper escaping his lips as Josh deepened the kiss, tightening his hold on Justin's waist.

Gently, Josh pulled away from him, and he chuckled slightly as Justin tried to chase his lips. “What do you say we take this to the bed?”

“I’d be happy too,” Justin replied, taking Josh by the hand and leading him towards the small bed. Justin lay down, and Josh crawled on him, removing his own shirt in the process.

“You look so beautiful,” Josh whispered, in absolute awe at the sight of Justin splayed out over the covers. “Just as I had imagined you would be…”

“Have you thought about this?” Justin asked, gasping when he felt Josh trail kisses down his neck to his chest. 

“Many times,” Josh admitted. “The moment you walked into my class, I was struck with how beautiful you are. I never thought I’d ever have a chance with you, but knowing that you return my feelings makes me feel incredibly elated and nervous at the same time.”

Justin sat up, capturing Josh’s lips in a softer kiss. “I’ve always wanted you to take me when we’re alone,” he murmured when he pulled away. “I imagined you’d bend me over your desk in the classroom, with the blinds shut and the door locked, and I just imagined you sinking your cock into me, fucking me again and again until I couldn’t walk anymore.”

“Fuckin’ hell,” Josh hissed as the image of what Justin was describing appeared in his head. “You have no idea how many times I just wanted you like this. I can feel you getting hard for me, baby boy, tell me…” 

He leaned in close to whisper in Justin’s ear. “What else have you been imagining?”

Justin gasped when Josh rolled his hips sensuously, causing their clothed cocks to rub against each other. He sighed as Josh proceeded to kiss him all over his body, sucking marks into his skin in inconspicuous places, nibbling and licking all over every crevice Josh can get his tongue into. 

“I - fuck…” Justin yelped. “I imagined us, like this, just the two of us in bed, without caring what the world will have to say because we have each other.”

Josh paused at that, and he pulled back a bit to stare into Justin’s eyes.

“For tonight, I just want us to be Justin and Josh. Let’s forget the labels, and let us just get lost in each other,” Justin almost begged, pulling Josh close to him.

“Well then, I'm all yours,” Josh whispered in response. “Let me take care of you.” 

With that, Josh gently pulled Justin’s boxers down, and Justin lifted his hips gently to let him. His hard cock sprang free, and Justin’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when Josh wrapped a hand around him. 

“What do you want me to do, hmm?” Josh asked, a lazy smile on his face as he pumped his hand up and down Justin’s length. Justin gasped, toes curling at the sensations that travelled through his body. “Do you want my cock?”

Justin nodded. “Yes, please, please…” he begged. 

Josh shrugged out of his own pants. He then went back on top of Justin.

"Tell me what you want," Josh said as he rolled his hips, rubbing his hard cock against Justin's own member. 

"Mmnh," Justin moaned. "Can I...can I suck you?"

The image of Justin on his knees, pretty mouth wrapped around Josh's cock, lips red and raw, was almost enough to send Josh over the edge.

"Let me just…" Josh said, moving them around. Justin found himself on his knees, Josh sat in front of him, hard cock leaking pre-cum and waiting to be sucked.

"Go ahead," Josh urged him, and Justin gave an experimental lick, swiping his tongue up the length of Josh's cock.

"Oh my g…." Josh exclaimed, his moan cut off when Justin engulfed his cock, taking him in.

Justin on his knees, as he sucked on Josh's cock, bobbing his head and pressing his tongue against the vein on the underside, was an image that will forever be burned into Josh's memory.

It wasn't the best head he's gotten, but Justin more than made up for it in enthusiasm. He sucked and licked, doing his utmost to please Josh, and he was so damned earnest and eager. He was a little messy, and his spit was dribbling a bit, but when Justin looked up at him, a lustful gaze meeting Josh, he nearly came.

"J-Justin, baby," he said, carding his fingers through Justin's hair. "Take it easy, unless you want me to come first before I get to fuck you."

Justin immediately pulled away, making a loud slurping noise, grinning at Josh. "Did I do good?"

"You were amazing," Josh breathed out. "May I return the favor?"

Justin nodded eagerly, getting onto the bed. Josh crawled in between his legs, lifting them up and on his shoulders.

"Oh what…" Justin asked, but was immediately shut up when Josh licked a stripe up his hole to his perineum.

"Never had that done to you before?" 

Justin shook his head. "But it feels good, though," He said, and Josh grinned.

"Oh you're going to love it then."

Josh proceeded to lick another stripe at Justin's hole, causing the younger boy to arch his back in pleasure, gripping at the sheets.

"Oh fuck please, please, please…" Justin begged, eyes popping open in surprise when Josh stuck his tongue in his hole. 

"Look at you," Josh said as he sat up, wondering to himself how he got so lucky to have this absolute vision in front of him. "You're already a mess and we haven't even gotten to the good part."

Justin pulled him down for another kiss, getting to taste himself on Josh's tongue. "Please, fuck me…" Justin said.

“Then, let me prepare you first,” Josh purred. 

“Lube in...in the drawer…” Justin said, and Josh raised an eyebrow.

“Exactly how often did you imagine this that you are prepared for this eventuality?” he asked as he fished out the lube and a condom from the bedside drawer.

Justin grinned. “Well, I figured I’d get lucky at some point, and turns out I was right.”

“Cheeky boy,” Josh said with a smirk. “Alright, spread your legs, I’m going to take it slow with you.”

Justin watched as Josh squirted a generous amount of lube on his fingers, rubbing it in between the pads of his digits to warm it up. He made eye contact as he brought one finger to circle Justin’s rim before pressing it in.

Justin’s back arched at the intrusion, and Josh proceeded to lean in and kiss him softly, distracting him from the sensation of having a finger inside him. Josh slowly slid his finger in and out of Justin’s hole, causing the younger boy to mewl and whimper, whining for more as Josh worked him open.

“Think you can take another one now?” Josh asked, checking in with him. At Justin’s vocal “Yes,” Josh tucked in a second finger alongside the first.

“Oh fuck,” Justin gasped out when Josh started to open him up further, scissoring his fingers to stretch him. 

Josh knew exactly what to do when Justin started to get a bit antsy. He would kiss him slowly, sensually, trying to get him to focus on something else other than the fingers opening him up to take Josh’s hard cock. By the time Josh got a third finger in, Justin’s eyes were slightly closed, lips stretched wide in pure bliss. He let out a loud whine when Josh crooked his fingers hitting his prostate in the process.

Justin cried out, stars exploding in his vision, moaning wantonly as Josh continued fucking him with his just his fingers.

“Look at you,” Josh murmured as he pulled his fingers out to fit the condom on himself. “I’ve already rendered you a begging mess with just my fingers...I wonder how you would be when I finally sink my cock in you.”

“Oh, please…” Justin all but pleaded, his hole clenching, eager for Josh's cock. Josh rubbed lube all over himself, coating his cock with as much as he could before lining up with the gorgeous man in front of him.

“Are you ready?”

Justin nodded, and Josh started to press in, causing the younger boy to cry out as the head of Josh’s cock breached the tight muscle. 

“Oh oh oh oh,” Justin cried out, thrusting back to try and get more of Josh’s cock inside him. “Oh fuck, yessssss....”

Josh continued moving, inch by inch until he finally bottomed out.

“Oh, baby,” he murmured reverently. “How are you so tight? You feel so good…”

Justin mewled, and Josh started to move. He gently pinned Justin's arms to the bed as thrust into Justin's hole.

The younger boy wrapped his arms around Josh, his fingernails clawing down Josh's back. 

"More please, I can take it," he pleaded, and Josh sped up, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in. 

"Fuck, Justin," Josh gasped. "So good...you like to be on my cock, don't you? You like it when I'm pinning you down like this, fucking you over and over again?"

"Please, touch me," Justin said, and Josh wrapped his hand around Justin's hard cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. The small bedframe rocked and squeaked, hitting the wall behind them gently. 

"Are you close?" Josh then asked, and Justin nodded. He could feel his orgasm building up, and after a few more thrusts, Justin came, white ropes of cum painting a streak on their chest. 

Josh moved to pull out, but Justin wrapped his legs around him. "Go ahead, please, continue…"

He leaned in and softly kissed Justin, continuing to thrust in and out of the younger boy's spent hole until he came. He stilled, his cock softening, the condom catching his spill. His lips were still on Justin's, kissing him deeply, as if he never wanted to let go.

After awhile, Josh pulled out, and Justin whined at the loss.

"Later again," Josh promised as he cleaned them up as best he could. 

"You promise?" Justin asked, and he nodded. 

"Come here," Josh said, pulling Justin close to lay on top of him. 

"Did you like it?" Justin asked meekly, leaning his chin atop Josh's chest.

Josh carded his fingers through Justin's hair, staring into his eyes as he answered. "I loved it, baby. And I want to do it many more times with you, if you'll let me."

Justin grinned, blinking his eyes sleepily as he got comfy on Josh's chest.

"Is it too soon to say that I want to do that more with you, too?" 

In response, Josh kissed him. Justin kissed back, smiling happily as he finally,  _ finally  _ got what he wanted after all these months.

They had no idea what  _ this  _ was just yet, nor did they think about the consequences that came with a professor getting involved with his student.

_ To hell with it,  _ they thought. 

They'd figure it out in the morning.

But for now, they'd relish in each other's presence, spending the rest of the night committing each other to memory.

And neither wanted the night to end.

* * *


End file.
